Historical Facts and Records about Bagoas
by zhouhua00
Summary: When we talk about Bagoas, it is really important to tell the historical Bagoas apart from the fictional one. Unfortunately some people consider the fictional Bagoas as the historical one. And I compiled a list of ALL the historical facts/records that concerns Bagoas. If you are interested in Bagoas, PLEASE READ THIS ARTICLE. EVERYTHING you need to know about Bagoas in history.


**Historical Facts/Records about Bagoas**

When we talk about Bagoas, it is really important to tell the historical Bagoas apart from the fictional Bagoas. For example Bagoas in the Persian Boy is a fictional one. Unfortunately many people consider fictional Bagoas as the historical one. And I compiled the following list as ALL the historical facts/records that concerns Bagoas.

If you are interested in Bagoas, PLEASE READ THIS ARTICLE. It is most informative and helpful, I promise. ^_^

* * *

The first most important record came from Curtius, 6.5. as he explained that Bagoas is a gift from Nabarzanes, a Persian noble who supported Bessus in the murder of Darius, and later sought a pardon from Alexander, using Bagoas literally as a bribe:

…_Nabarzanes came before him (Alexander) offering prodigious presents. Amongst these was Bagoas, a eunuch of uniquely lovely looks, just then in the follower of youth, whom Darius had penetrated, and with whom Alexander used later to mate. Mainly through this youth's plea he was driven to agree that Nabarzanes be forgiven…_

From this record several things are very clear. First, Bagoas was used as a gift/bribe by a Persian noble who was involved in the murder of Darius. Second, Bagoas provided sexual service to both Darius and Alexander. Third, Alexander accepted the gift/bribe and forgave Nabarzanes.

Bagoas quickly became Alexander's favorite, and rose to high status. Arrian cites a list of commanders for the fleet (honorary titles) during Alexander's Indian campaign, and among them was Bagoas son of Pharnuches. It was generally considered that he was referring to Bagoas the Eunuch.

The second most important record is about the famous, or the infamous Orsines incidence. It is recorded by Curtius 10.1.

Orsines, a Persian satrap, showered gifts upon Alexander and his friends, but not Bagoas, and actually called Bagaos a whore. Curtius wrote:

…_On hearing of (Orsines' remarks), the eunuch directed all his power and energy towards the downfall of the satrap…Bagoas began to take advantage of the opportunity afforded by his sexual liaisons with Alexander, so that whenever he had aroused the King's passion, he made accusation of acquisitiveness or even of sedition against the satrap…_

To please his favorite Alexander executed Orsines, whose words were supposed to be '_I had heard that women were once rulers in Asia, but this is something new – a eunuch as King!_'

This is the only recorded instance that Bagoas exerted political powers. In history favorites of the Kings routinely abused power and some caused huge problems and even the downfall of a Kingdom. Bagoas took full advantage of Alexander's trust, and made most out of it.

Then, of course, there is the record about the dance contest and the kiss. Bagoas won a dance contest, the soldiers asked Alexander to kiss him, and Alexander happily obliged. I am sure you are all very familiar with that. It is recorded by Plutarch in the Life of Alexander, 67.

The last record about Bagoas came from Aelian, who claimed that when Alexander was in Ecbatana, he had dinner at Bagoas' house and slept over there. Bagoas was obviously still high in Alexander's favor at that time, right before Haphaistion's death, and several months before Alexander's own death.

* * *

That's ALL the historical records about Bagoas that existed. The historical Bagoas was a bribe from a Persian noble involved in the murder of Darius, and Alexander took the bribe and forgave him. Bagoas was an acknowledged favorite of Alexander by providing sexual service, and took full advantage of it. His only recorded political activity was the Orsines incidence, when he frame the Persian satrap who refused to bribe him. And he obviously enjoyed the King's favor until the very end.

Yes, that's ALL the historical facts/records about Bagoas. Those historical facts are far and few in between, but the ones available are quite clear – Bagoas is Alexander's favorite, and he took full advantage of it to advance his own interest.

Again the historical Bagoas is completely different from the fictional one, for example in Persian boy, which is the product of Mary Renault's wonderful imagination. Her famous Trilogy is just fictions, not history, which she freely admitted.

There is absolutely NO historical records to show that Bagoas had ANY positive influences over Alexander, for example he helped Alexander to learn about Persian culture, or did anything to help the power transition from Darius to Alexander, as some of Bagoas fans love to claim. I am afraid the gentle, noble, helpful Bagoas is ALL fictional, like the one in Persian Boy. Too bad some people can't tell fiction from reality.

BTW, nobody hates Bagoas, as Bagoas fans love to claim. Many people, myself included, do despise Bagoas in history, as a matter of facts anyone who obtains great wealth and high status by sleeping with a series of masters, and abuses his masters' trust to advance his own interests. Of course, Bagoas fans can argue that Bagoas did a fantastic job making full use of his 'special talents', and admire his good luck of getting rich &amp; famous fast and easy. It is all about opinions.

Next time when someone claims that he/she had done tons of research about Bagoas, that his/her Bagoas is based on 'historical facts', you know what the real truth is all about.

* * *

Some of my own thought about the role that Alexander played in the historical facts that concerns Bagoas:

First of all, I believe that accepting bribes like Bagoas signified a huge degeneration of Alexander's character. Before that, he turned down gifts/bribes like that. After that, he accepted the bribes and rewarded the briber. Orsines wanted to play the same trick, unfortunately he didn't pick the right person to bribe, and got executed as a result.

Second, Alexander is a deeply-flawed genius, this part is beyond dispute. Bagoas figured him out, and like many other favorites of Kings in history, played him like a harp to advance his own interest. Bagoas is cunning, shrewd, and ruthless, and he took advantage of his master's trust, but Alexander is the one who is ultimately responsible – he is the one who had power, and he is the one who allowed himself to be manipulated by his favorite, at the cost of his kingdom and empire.

PS – the original article is posted on Alexander the Great's Reading Group in FB. You are most welcome to read the original post, and the fantastic discussion I had with other members.


End file.
